Hypno Chicken Girls
Lyrics Here We are Standing Tall With all of the Good guys Freedom Squad Unlimited (x2) Guyver Supernova The Incredibles The Powerpuff Girls Team Buttercup Ben 10 Rockerman Rockergirl Road Rovers Winx Club Star Fox Cooper Gang Ultraman Masked Rider Beetleborgs Rise Agian Anti-Villian League go! Power Rangers going to space What will happen next? Transcript Tsubasa Kazanari (V.O.): Hypno Chicken Girls Adagio: Claudette, I love you. Claudette: I love you too, Adagio. (Meanwhile at Tyler's House) Tyler Klause: Tsubassa Love ya Baby. Tsubasa Kazanari: Thank you tyler handsome Tyler and Tsubasa Kiss Gark interrupts Tyler and Tsubasa's Kiss by scaring them Tyler and Tsubassa Scream Gark kidnaps Tsubasa and turned her evil Tyler Klause: Tsubasa's been kidnapped i gotta warn the squad Tyler Rushes to the Freedom Squad Headquarters (Meahwile at headquarters) Mr. Incredible: Hey Where's tyler Elastigirl: He should be here any minute now Tyler Enters the freedom squad headquarters Tyler Klause: GUYS, EMERGENCY!, HELP, QUICK! Captain Police: What Happened, Tyler? Tyler Klause: Tsubasa and I were kissing and gark interrupted our kiss and kidnapped Tsubasa guys we gotta get her back. Captain Police: I noticed Gark turned your girlfriend evil Tyler Klause: And now we gotta get her back are you with me Dash Parr: For you our leader anything Freedom Squad MOBILIZE! Freedom Squad: Okay! The Freedom Squad Goes to the lab and gets in their velichles to find tsubasa in gark's dimension. Kamen Rider Build: Gark is in the digi dimension Mr. Incredible: Great Thanks The Portal to the Digi dimension opens and ther'e velichles drove through the portal to the digi dimension. Gark: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?! Tyler Klause: Game's Up gark get you're hands off my tsubassa! Gark: I turned your girlfriend evil and told her you cheated on her, Dash Parr: Well Tyler wants his girlfriend back and we're turning her back to good. Gark: NO SPEEDY BOY! Gark Drives off Dash Parr: YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY! Dash Accelerates in his Speedy Motorcycle after Gark Dash Jumps on to Gark and Punches him and Puts down Tsubassa Gark: OW!!!! PLEASE DON'T TELL MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dash Parr: THEN GIVE TYLER BACK HIS GIRLFRIEND! Tyler Klause: Nice work dash now's my chance Tyler Grabs Tsubasa and Turns her Back to Good Tsubasa Kazanari: You did it tyler you saved me Tyler Klause: I'd do anything for you Tsubasa Gark's Mother: GARK! Gark: Mom? Gark's Mother: YOU ARE IN SUCH TROUBLE MISTER! Gark: What did I do? Gark's Mother: YOU KIDNAPPED TYLER'S GIRLFRIEND! Dash Parr: Ok This is Weird Gark: (Lying to his mother) But I didn't! Gark's Mother: YOU ARE GOING TO DIGI JAIL Gark's Mother Throws Gark into Digi Jail Gark's Mother: Sorry About That Tsubasa Kazanari: Its Fine Gark: (Throwing a Tantrum in Jail) MOM I WANT TV, CANDY, TOYS AND VIDEO GAMES!!!! Gark's Mother: SHUT IT! Gark: I HATE YOU!!!!! Tsubasa Kazanari: Let's head home we have to finish out kiss bye gark's mom Gark's Mother: Bye Tsubasa bye Freedom Squad I Hear By Preclaim the Freedom Squad Good Guys Tsubasa and the Freedom Squad Head back to acmetropolis Gark: Why didn't you kiss me on the cheek when I was little?!?! Gark's Mother: LET IT GO!!!!!!!!! Gark's Mother punches her son for kidnapping tsubassa Gark: Why did you punched me?!?! Gark's Mother: Because Tyler loves tsubasa and you don't deserve to be with tsubasa that's why you belong in digi jail for eternitiy. Gark Throws a tantrum in digi jail Gark: AM I GROUNDED?!?! Gark's Mother: Unfortiounatley Yes. Gark: NOT FAIR!, NOT FAIR!, NOT FAIR!, Gark's Mother Laughs Meanwhile Back at Tyler's House Kaori Wakana and Hikaru We're Clucking Like Chickens Tsubasa Kazanari: Thank You Tyler Tyler Klause: You're Welcome Tsubasa Babe. Tyler and Tsubasa Kiss Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Marive Hearington as Claudette * Nana Mizuki as Tsubasa Kazanari * Brad Bird as Mr. Incredible * Harley Hunter as Elastigirl * Spencer Fox as Dash Parr * Mike Pollcok as Captain Police * Michael Reisz as Kamen Rider Build * Lex Lang as Gark * Tress Macnellie as Gark's Mother Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Vinnytovar